


The Reason Nina was made into a Chimera: A Screenplay

by WhoreHouseFanfics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoreHouseFanfics/pseuds/WhoreHouseFanfics
Summary: Nina (chimera)  x Nina (human) by Maggie of WhoreHouseFanfics





	The Reason Nina was made into a Chimera: A Screenplay

FADE IN:

EXT. BASEMENT – NIGHT

Nina has gone into the basement. Her father had told her not to but she wasn’t the kind of little bitch that listened to her daddy 24/7.  
DISSOLVE TO:  
INT. BOTTOM OF BASEMENT STAIRS – NIGHT  
NINA, 4 years old and not getting any younger *wink wikn boys*, dog enthusiast, wants to be an angsty teen and not a daddy’s girl  
NINA falls down the stairs because she refuses to use handrails because safety is for suckas.  
NINA  
Ouch! Shit motherfuck, that hurt!I told Daddy to fix that. That old cum dumpster can’t do anything right!  
Nina gets up and hears something under the stairs. She approaches the noise, as curious as a four-year-old child, which she was.  
NINA  
(to the ominous sound)  
Who the fuck is that? I have a black belt in whoop ass!  
A ghostly figure approached her. It didn’t see human, almost dog-like.  
GHOSTY BOO  
ME – future – come – warn – help.

NINA  
Biiiiitch you think I can understand you??

GHOSTY BOO  
(screaming)  
Edward – Try – Save – We – DIE! DADDY – HURT – US!

Nina laughed hysterically. She thought this shit was lit. This ghost was high. Her daddy couldn’t hurt her. She was a bad bitch.  
NINA  
Yeaaaaaahhh right! Now get rekt!  
She waved her arm through the ghostly figure. It growled and floated up the stairs as Nina continued to rifle through the shit in the basement. 

INT. DADDY’S ROOM – NIGHT  
Shou Tucker, 37ish, naughty daddy, test subject daddy, child abuse daddy, sleeps peacefully in his bed.

GHOSTY BOO  
WAKE – FUCK – UP – DADDY. NINA – MUST – DESTROY. KILL – CHILD. MAKE - CHIMERA. TOTES – OK!

The ghost dissipates just before Tucker wakes up. 

TUCKER  
(to self)  
I have a brilliant idea! I’m gonna make my daughter and my dog into a chimera! It’ll be so rad!

And then it happened. Then they killed the Nina-dog and that was that.


End file.
